


Day 1: Nightmares

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: K wakes up with a gasp and sits up in the backseat of the Mitsu. Bottles thrown on the floor next to tiny clear bags, now empty and a few dream pills. He looks down on his hands where they are cradling his stomach. There are no memories of the dream he had but his whole body is burning.





	Day 1: Nightmares

K wakes up with a gasp and sits up in the backseat of the Mitsu. Bottles thrown on the floor next to tiny clear bags, now empty and a few dream pills. He looks down on his hands where they are cradling his stomach. There are no memories of the dream he had but his whole body is burning. It feels like pure, hot fire has passed right through him. When he removes his hands from his skin, they are blackened. No blisters or red marks, just soot. He wonders what it means, what he dreamt and then he thinks of Ronan. Has anything similar ever happened to him? K finds his phone lodged between the seats and he grabs it before typing out a text: 

 _have you ever forgotten a dream_  

 Because from what he remembers, he hasn’t and the soot on his hands confuses him. It doesn’t come off when he wipes his hands on his jeans. After crawling into the drivers seat he sighs and pulls out of the parking lot he had previously parked. As he drives, he tries to wipe his hands on the steering wheel, on his shirt and again his jeans. Still soot. It slips his mind when he sees headlights in his rear view mirror and he grins. One can never say no to a late night street race. The two cars stop at the res light and Kavinsky looks over to Ronan who has pulled up next to him. K grins and Ronan gives him the finger and the light turns yellow. And then green. They go. 

 K pulls up next to the BMW and steps out to face Ronan, who’s leaning against the driver side door. K walks over and fists his hands in Ronan’s black tank top. Ronan places his hands on K’s biceps. They kiss. Hard, aggressive and too much teeth. They break. K let’s go of Ronan’s shirt, and Ronan let’s go of his biceps. Ronan looks confused, which confuses Kavinsky. Snorting, K pats Ronan’s shoulder. “Confusion doesn’t suit you”. When he removes his hand, the soot has been wiped. His brows furrows and Ronan snorts. “Confusion doesn’t suit you”, he mimics and holds up his palm to K, soot lining the edges. They look at each other and say nothing. K wipes his hands clean of soot with Ronan’s skin and Ronan follows suit. “Fire?” Ronan asks and K nods, once. “Nightmare” he confirms and Ronan nods, once. They step away from each other and gets into their cars before pulling off in their different directions. So, Ronan knew the dream, had the dream. Probably when K did. Nothing made sense and he speeded home. 

Fire, he knew. Molotovs, cigarettes and flamethrowers. This pure fire was something different, something much more powerful. And whatever it was, both he and Ronan shared it. Before stepping out of the car he grabbed his phone and typed out a text to Ronan: 

_bring something fun to fourth of july_


End file.
